El Contrato
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: -¿Un que?.. - preguntó un muy confuso Eriol mirando a los dos castaños. - Un contrato para salir con Tomoyo… - repitió Shaoran con una sonrisa divertida y maquiavelica en su rostro.


"_**SCC y sus personajes no son míos…"**_

_**One-She para que se entretengan un rato**_

**o0o0o0o0o0**

**El Contrato.**

**o0o0o0o0o0**

-¿Un que?.. - preguntó un muy confuso Eriol mirando a los dos castaños.

\- Un contrato para salir con Tomoyo… - repitió Shaoran con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

\- Deben de estar bromeando... - exclamó Eriol recargándose por completo en el respaldo de la silla, riendo levemente - ¿Por qué necesitaría algo así?

\- No, estamos jugando. Y obviamente para preservar la seguridad y honor de Tomoyo - replicó el hermano de Sakura con tal seriedad que Eriol parpadeo varias veces.

-Oh chicos, no deben de preocuparse de eso - replicó Eriol sonriendo suavemente - Protegeré a Tomoyo de todo con…

\- El contrato es para proteger a mi prima de ti… - interrumpió Touya mirándolo con sospecha y hasta un poco de fastidio, Eriol se atraganto con sus palabras.

\- ¿De mi? Pero yo sería incapaz…

\- Oh, pero eres la reencarnación de un poderoso mago…- dijo Shaoran cerrando los ojos levemente

\- Si pero…

\- E hiciste que mi hermana sufriera mucho por tus artimañas… - dijo esta vez Touya mirándolo enojado.

\- Necesitaba… -

\- Perseguiste a Tomoyo con un piano y casi la matas…- siguió Shaoran mostrándose molesto al recordar lo que los hizo sufrir esa noche.

\- Estaba controlado…

\- Saliste con una mujer mayor, debes de estar más corrompido…

\- ¡Oye, tu también saliste con la misma mujer!... - golpeó la mesa con ambas palmas de la mano poniéndose de pie. Un silencio incomodo se posó entre ambos hombres que se miraban fijamente. Shaoran sonreía divertido. No era todos los días que veías a un Eriol molesto y un Touya avergonzado.

\- En fin… - dijo el chino en suspiro - Touya me hizo firmar un contrato parecido… así que creí que sería una buena idea para ti también…

\- ¿Tu.. fuiste el de la idea? - preguntó lentamente el inglés - La traición… la decepción hermano - exclamó poniendo una mano en su pecho.

\- Si yo tengo uno, tu también lo vas a tener.. ¡Todos coludos o todos rabones! - dijo Shaoran poniendo un enorme folder en la mesa.

\- No debería de haber traído a mi abogado familiar… Ustedes dos contra mi solo… - dijo sacando su celular - Tomoyo, no vas a creer lo que está pasando - dijo levantándose de la mesa lentamente y corriendo hacia la sala.

\- ¡Detenlo! - gritó el mayor, en el momento que el chino empezó a perseguir a su amigo.

\- Touya y Shaoran… ¡auch! - de pronto Touya estaba enfrente y lo había tacleado, tirándolo al piso.

\- ¡Quítale el teléfono!...

\- Hola, Tomoyo, eh si Shaoran… - dijo el castaño tratando de controlar su respiración.

\- ¡Sin tu permiso, quieren… mph! - Kinomoto le tapó la boca con la mano, mientras lo detenía con todo su peso contra el piso.

\- no, no, todo está bien… Estamos jugando y ya sabes que Eriol es una nena llorona, si… no te preocupes… ¡Adios! - colgó dando un suspiro.

\- ¡Ah! - grito el mayor sujetándose la mano - ¿Me mordiste? - preguntó incrédulo mirando con enojo al chico.

\- ¡Y tu me tumbaste!.. y… - apuntando a Shaoran dijo - no soy ninguna nena llorona…

\- ¡si lo eres!

\- ¡Por lo menos yo no llore mirando Hachiko!..

\- Es un perro esperando a su amo, ¿Como no puedes llorar por eso?... - Touya inconscientemente asintió ante las palabras de su cuñado - es por estas cosas que necesitamos un contrato para proteger a Tomoyo de ti…

\- ¡Ya me cansé! Bien, leamos ese maldito contrato - dijo el inglés sentándose en la mesa de nuevo.

\- Primer punto. Mientras salgas con Tomoyo no mirarás, pensarás, tocarás o tendrás algún otro interés por otra mujer, animal, extraterrestre, criatura marítima o mítica. - dijo Shaoran leyendo en voz alta con su mejor voz.

\- ¿Criatura marítima?..

\- Eres la reencarnación del mal misma, se puede esperar cualquier cosa de ti - dijo Touya encogiéndose de hombros, su cuñado se saludaron de puño al concordar en esa parte. Eriol entrecerró los ojos, estos dos se habían coludido para sacar ventaja.

\- Segundo. Verás a Tomoyo fuera del horario de clases durante 3 horas, tres veces a la semana.

\- Los días los puedes elegir tú, pero las horas son de 6 a 10 y no más tarde a excepción de los sábados que es hasta las 10:30.

-¿Que? No aceptó eso… - dijo tomando la hoja para leer mejor - Shaoran mira a Sakura 5 veces a la semana y no tiene toque de queda.

\- Shaoran tiene 4 años saliendo con Sakura, ya ha hecho sus méritos - Shaoran sonrió con una sonrisa de triunfo mirando a Eriol - tu apenas vas empezando - concluyó Touya.

\- Que sean 5 días…

\- No, una vez que cumplan el año podemos revisar el contrato de nuevo - dijo Touya, y Eriol quiso decirle que ya estaban por cumplir 2 años, pero pensó que tal vez no era tan buena idea. Preguntarían que habían hecho todo ese tiempo… no tenía una respuesta… sana para sus oídos. Los miro con odio a los dos.

\- Tercer punto. No estarás en lugares cerrados, fuera de la vista pública con Tomoyo… - siguió Touya.

\- Tenemos ensayos temprano por el coro… a veces no hay nadie ahí.

\- Está resuelto. Me he ofrecido a monitorearlos - dijo Shaoran levantando la mano y sonriendo - Todas las parejas necesitan chaperones en sus primeras etapas de noviazgos - dijo con la voz seria y mirando a su cuñado quien le palmeo la espalda. Eriol entrecerró los ojos, mirando con molestia a Shaoran.

\- Shaoran tiene razón, además que hayan mantenido su relación en secreto en un principio no está bien. ¿Estabas saliendo con Mizuki al mismo tiempo? - la pregunta desconcertó a Eriol.

\- ¿Que? ¡No, no, claro que no!..

\- Seguramente se avergonzaba de ella… - murmuró el chino a su cuñado mirando de reojo al inglés.

\- ¡No, por supuesto que no! - exclamo molesto.

\- ¿Entonces?...

\- No tengo porque responder esa pregunta, estamos hablando de un contrato, no es una investigación..

\- Te dije que deberíamos haberlo torturado primero.. - murmuró Touya al chino mirando de soslayo al inglés.

\- No se porque permitir llegar a esto… debí llamar a Tomoyo…

\- Cuarto punto. Enseguida Shaoran te presentará una gráfica del cuerpo femenino, las partes en rojo no las debes de tocar, las azules necesitan aprobación y las verdes son libres para ti… - dijo Touya rápidamente.

Solamente había cuatro partes en verde… le estaban tomando el pelo. ¿Qué pasaría si les dijera que ha recorrido las partes rojas tantas veces que podría dibujarlas a memoria?

\- ¿Shaoran tiene una gráfica igual? - preguntó el inglés mirando a Kinomoto fijamente mientras este asentía - ¿Igualita, igualita?.. - esta vez miró al chino con diversión en los ojos. Shaoran trago en seco, sabía a dónde iba, a las ocasiones donde había encontrado al par de castaños en una situación comprometedora.

\- Asi es, las gráficas no están a discusión… no son cambiables, solamente hasta que se casen…

\- Mmm… Interesante… pues no creo que…

\- Sabes Touya creo que 4 días a la semana en visita estaría bien - comentó Shaoran sonriendo levemente.

\- ¿Porque lo dices?

\- Tomoyo se va a preguntar porque pasan menos tiempo juntos, y Eriol es capaz de decirle lo del contrato… y nosotros estaríamos en problemas.

\- Mmm.. puede que tengas razón. Esta bien… van a hacer 4 días a la semana pero las horas siguen igual. - dijo Touya rayando la parte de las visitas

\- Te acabo de dar un día más… - hizo mímica Shaoran para que Eriol lo viera..

\- Deberías de darme un día por cada vez que te encontre con la mano debajo de la blusa de Sakura - respondió Eriol de la misma forma.

\- Bien sigamos… - dijo Touya acomodando los papeles - Quinto punto. mientras salgas con Tomoyo no planearás conquistar, hundir , transportar o acabar con la raza humana nunca, jamás.

\- Pero…¿Qué clase de persona creen que soy?

\- Una reencarnación…

\- Malvada… - término Shaoran sonriendo levemente.

\- Pues tu eres un chino perver… - Shaoran abrió los ojos grandemente - so, por pensar eso de mi. - dijo enojado y voz entrecortada, maldita lealtad entre hermanos.

\- Creo que eso es todo - dijo Kinomoto mirando a Eriol, quien parpadeo varias veces - ¿Tienes algo que decir?

\- sobre la gráfica…

\- No esta a discusión - dijo Touya…

\- Verás, a Tomoyo le gusta que…

\- ¡No te escucharé! ¡No lo quiero saber!... La gráfica se queda tal y como esta. Ahora firma….

\- Pero… no me han dicho las cláusulas de incumplimiento…

\- Ah cierto… - dijo Shaoran - En realidad ni yo sé cuales son las cláusulas de incumplimiento de mi propio contrato…

\- Eso no es importante, mientras sigan todo al pie de la letra, no habrá necesidad… pero si quieren una pista… puede que no se puedan sentar por mucho, mucho tiempo… - dicho eso tomo la mano de Eriol y lo obligó a firmar - Te traeré en la mira Hiragizawa…

\- Tu no crees que… - murmuró Shaoran mirándolo salir.

\- Ya no sé ni qué creer… ¡no puedo creer que te prestarás a esto! - le quitó el celular y salió por el mismo lugar que Kinomoto.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Tomoyo sentada en el sillón de su recamara.

\- Así es… con una gráfica y todo… y solamente puedo tocarte en 4 partes ¿A quien se le ocurren esas cosas? - dijo desconcertado… Tomoyo sonrió suavemente mirando al muy estresado de su novio. Omitir que la idea había sido originalmente de ella no afectaría a nadie, al final de cuentas, solamente había sido para Sakura, no se imaginaba que Touya y Shaoran lo iban a implementar en contra de ella.

\- Bueno, tú nada más puedes tocarme en 4 partes… - sentándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas del inglés quien se sentó de inmediato.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo?... - pregunto nervioso - no te acabo de decir que si rompo el contrato no me podré sentar en mucho tiempo… y no es por bromear pero no me gusta nada, nadita, nada eso… - dijo mirando para todos lados esperando encontrar a Shaoran y Touya rompiendo la puerta.

Ah pero, se les pasó por alto muchos detalles.

\- Pero amor, dice que no puedes tocarme, más no dice con que no puedes tocarme… y más importante… no dice que no puedo tocarte… - ella cruzó sus manos detrás del cuello masculino.

\- Oh, vaya… tienes razón… - reprimió un gemido cuando la chica empezó a besarle el cuello, mirando el reloj de reojo se dio cuenta que casi era su toque de queda - está bien, pero debe de ser rápido… a mi me gusta sentarme…

\- Por supuesto cariño… - dijo antes de tomar el rostro masculino y besarlo suavemente - te soltaré antes de eso… lo prometo.

**o0o0o0o0o0**

**Boberías de la autora: Buscando en mi carpeta de One-shot y releyendo me he encontrado con muchos fanfics que están o ya terminados en falta de revisión o terminados completamente. A que les traigo uno más que pienso lo hice para que correspondiera al universo de one-shot comedia romántica que ustedes saben manejo. **

**Por si eres nuevo a mis historias, el orden sería.**

**1\. The red's evil chair.**

**2\. Un novio para Tomoyo Daidouji.**

**3\. Furtivos**

**4\. KQriosos**

**Que lo disfruten**

**Blouson out…**


End file.
